In a communication system including base stations and a mobile station, the mobile station wirelessly connects to a base station to start communication. At this time, among the base stations existing around the mobile station, the mobile station sets a base station which transmits a radio signal having a highest reception quality, as a connection destination.
However, according to the above method, connection of the mobile stations may be concentrated on a certain base station, so that such base station may be congested. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique of receiving traffic information of each base station, which is transmitted by the base station, and selecting a connection destination so as to avoid the congestion of a base station (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-111772).